


A Lost Cause

by feelingjaded



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, chase brody - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pure Smut, Smut, faceriding, gender neutral reader, heck, i have no words, im sorry for writing this akjsfdh, maybe idk, non con, uh, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingjaded/pseuds/feelingjaded
Summary: “Chase tried so hard y’know, begged me to leave you alone. Pleaded for your safety. For your freedom.” His nails seemed to sharpen as the words left him, and you cowered underneath his control. “Thought he knew better than to make deals with the devil.”
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Chase Brody/Reader, antiaverage
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561426
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	A Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanslut/gifts).



> Second one shot. This was a gift for a friend :) Spent too long on this, hope it isn't too shitty haha.  
> If you have any requests, lemme know since I'm on holiday!

You were facing the two, with a heavy heart and a knot in your stomach. He wasn't looking at you, not when he had his gaze fixed on the other individual. But that didn't mean you couldn't watch the tears fall, cascade down his cheeks, stain them. And you knew they were for you.

You weren't tied up (not yet anyway), but you still found yourself glued to the chair beneath you. The words that were exchanged between the men had become lost in translation as your ears rang, as they stung, obscuring each syllable with what could only be described as static. Maybe he had a hand in that. Maybe not.

Your heart fell as you eyed him nodding whilst the other smiled through his suffering, grinning wide from ear to ear. A squeak left you as he suddenly twisted his head at you. The other, however, kept his vacant stare forward, fixed on nothing.

Fuck, this was bad.

He was glaring at you, eyes gleaming with a malicious green that you had only seen in videos. But this wasn't a screen and you weren't a viewer. This was real, this was very, very real. And fuck if you thought the stare was intimidating back then, nothing had prepared you for what was approaching you now.

You could _taste_ those eyes raking you.

Of course, you always had the option to turn tail and run, he'd even taunted you with an open door, but something compelled you to stay. But whether that was the fact you were being stared down by a lion in his den or whether it was due to the man who had just sacrificed his free will to save you, you couldn't tell.

Your thought process had been cut off abruptly as you felt talons caress the underside of your chin. He guided you uncharacteristically gently, lifting it up with ease.

You could feel his breath lick your neck, hot and heavy as the start of a chuckle began to roll out. He was deliberate, letting out each rhythm with a calculated pace in such a way that it was sure to make your skin prickle and cause your toes to curls. You bit your lip as he sneered and try as you might, you were transfixed by his mesmerising greens.

It was only when his tongue traced your jawline that you finally made a sound.

"There we go."

He drew back and took away his grasp along with his retreat, leaving you with nothing but a stain plastered on your supple flesh. It would leave eventually, but the memory would always be imprinted on your tainted skin.

He mused to himself. You could tell from the way his eyebrows furrowed and how his hand moved along his chin, back and forth, back and forth whilst eyes remained trained on your heated complexion. You flinched as he rose his hand and he couldn't help but chuckle, pity blatantly obvious. He gestured for the other to come over and come over he did.

He moved sluggishly as if he was fighting his legs, trying to force them to be still, trying to do anything other than follow this creature's instructions. But they had a mind of their own, and so all he could do was reluctantly move forward. The one who possessed that mind, however, lowered his hand and stepped aside.

Chase stepped into your field of view and the surroundings reduced to nothing but a blur.

Hands swept to the ego. Arms wrapped around his neck and a head rested on his tensed shoulder, dipping into the spot you often resided in. As his eyes landed on you once again, you could feel your heart being squeezed, crushed from the intensity of his gaze.

And like your tarnished neck, Anti's tongue ran along the outline of his ear. Chase didn't react. He couldn't react.

But you swore you could see a light snuff out behind those dull, blue eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, why do you look so down?" He brought a hand to his cheek and stroked it delicately. Tauntingly. "You're going to upset him, and you don't want that, _do you_?"

You were frozen. You couldn't move even if you wanted to and at this point, you couldn't tell if it was out of fear or if it were due to the vile thing violating the male in front of you. You were so stiff, much too stiff, that if he wanted to, he could snap you like a twig.

Anti smirked. His lips curled at the ends, twitching up in a deranged manner before fingers trailed up to Chase's neutral expression. Nails dug in, drove through the corners of his own mouth. With a tug, Anti dragged them up until a horrific image was sent your way and you wanted nothing but to scream and run away from it all.

It was a mirror image of the one behind him, with the smile split so wrong, so deformed and so jagged. Like it was carved with a knife in such a disjointed manner.

What snapped you was the way Chase just continued looking at you, with those vacant blues, empty, stolen of the alive light that you had grown to love.

The one that caused your stomach to be filled with butterflies. The one which brought your smile to the biggest it had ever been. The one which brought you to laugh until you were crying from being overjoyed.

This was not the one.

Something like unstitching was felt as your lips parted, as if threads were cut, one by one, but the only noise to come out was a strained whine.

Anti cackled.

With the removal of his fingers, Chase's frown returned, and he stared at you blankly, almost pleadingly. Anti petted his cheek once again in a disturbingly loving way. You knew it was to mock you. But fuck, it still gave you shivers.

"I have to thank you." His eyes narrowed. piercing straight into your recoiling existence, causing your skin to crawl. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten such a wonderful prize." He brushed against the single father, nuzzling into the crevice that joined his neck and shoulder, and you almost whimpered as you heard him purr.

Pupils darted back to you as he held his position. A snarl tingled your spine and for the first time, you moved in the form of a shudder.

"Isn't he better like this?" Anti lifted slowly, slinking towards the side of his head. Canines traced the tip of his ear, leaving a faint path of red in their wake. "So compliant." They grazed harsher now and Chase shrunk a minuscule amount. "So obedient." They sunk in, puncturing the soft flesh without any resistance and here Chase whimpered. "Such a good boy."

"St-Stop." You barely managed to push those words out, but they were enough for Anti to catch onto. His eyes flickered, and immediately you regretted your little outburst.

But instead of expecting him to retaliate or teach you a lesson for stepping out of line, he simply smiled and pulled himself away from the stationary ego. Something snatched your throat, lodging the oncoming gulp, and you found yourself unable to tear away from Anti's gaze once again.

"Chase." The way he uttered it. So definitively. So succinctly. So sharp. It rocked you to your core.

Anger came in many forms especially when it came to the glitch, and with this tone, you were well aware that Anti was furious.

"Why don't you help our little friend out? Put them in a better mood hm?"

Before you had time to question Anti and his intentions, Chase had stepped forward and again and again until he was uncomfortably close to you. It felt alien to you, it shouldn't have, it shouldn't. You had spent so much time with this man, you had shared such cherished memories and moments together. You were used to this intimate contact.

You loved it.

But now, you wished to be well away from his stalking figure, away from how he dropped to meet your height, with barely an inch separating you two. You weren't prepared for the collision that came next. The force had knocked your head back, and you'd struck the chair frame as Chase pressed forth. It was a hungry, dominating kiss, unlike the soft and tender ones you had grown to love. It wasn't him.

It wasn't him.

But you found yourself kissing back anyways.

What you hadn't noticed was how he'd lifted you up and how your arms had instinctively draped themselves around his neck, clinging onto him like a lifeline. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, with Chase having no need to battle for dominance. It was clear who was in control. And you let it happen.

Because you liked it.

You _loved_ it.

His plush lips were just so nice, so soft and so right. When he had bit down and you quietly moaned, he'd been quick to take the opportunity, easily slipping his tongue past to explore what you had to offer. Your eyes had fluttered shut and you focused on the way your tongues playfully teased each other, with Chase's overtaking yours in a matter of seconds.

The reality that he'd carried you to his bedroom only hit you as your body fell onto the mattress, providing a small window of a second to let you register it as he broke the kiss.

"Ch-"

He clashed against you once again but this time you could sense how he pulled your arms above your head, straightened them out as if he were extending them towards something.

That something was now binding your wrists with tightly wound rope. You could feel the fibres biting into your skin, undoubtedly leaving you with bruises to marvel at later.

You tried to pull away, now having the focus to actually detect what was going on, but his steel grip didn't budge, and neither did Chase as he deepened the kiss much to your dismay. You didn't want to hurt him, you didn't, but with it being your last resort, you bit down on his tongue. He grunted and you could feel his lips form a grimace, but still he kept going.

A low whine managed to slip past your lips and your ears picked up the deep chuckle from the one who held your hands in captivity. Another cry left as you felt the constriction tighten. Then they flopped onto the cushioned surface with a soft thud.

You couldn't hear over your sob, but Chase began to draw away and it didn't take much thought to work out Anti had a part to play in it.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Yet again he scanned your figure. You could feel him taking his sweet, sweet time as he searched every inch of your laid-out body. Shame came in the form of your cheeks blossoming with a deep crimson.

"Chase." His body stiffened at the call, reinvigorated with alertness. You stared with trembling pupils, locked onto the two. Anti wore his shit-eating grin as soon as he found your wandering stare. "Strip them."

There was a flash of defiance and Chase spun to face him, with an unreadable expression. "You, you promised, you, you wouldn't hurt th-them!" You could pinpoint the pain behind his vocals, how they fought against him, so drained of the spunk it usually carried.

Anti didn't move, didn't swivel to meet the ego's gaze. He cemented his on yours, staring down at you like a predator who had cornered his prey. The only response was a simple twitch of his lips. Irritation.

He huffed and stepped closer to you, which instantly brought you to shy away and shrink back. But your recoil failed and soon he had you back in his despicable clutches. With a hoist, he forced you upright and angled you to face Chase. The blush on your face was burning, singeing your skin.

"I'll do it myself then."

You stifled a squeal as a claw began to trace the small of your back. You couldn't help but attempt to arch your back away from it, to which Anti only pulled you closer. "Uh, uh I don't think so." The sound of fabric being torn was picked up by both yourself and Chase, and whilst you flushed into an even darker shade, Chase had extended a hand as if to reach out and snag you from Anti's clutches.

Anti shot a glare, instantly stilling Chase and stopping him from intervening any further. "You had your chance." Those words were practically snarled, and it caused you to shake out of intimidation. Anti snickered behind your ear, letting his breath travel. Your blood chilled.

"Now, where were we?"

His hand travelled down your spine once again, each touch leading you to shiver and shudder, tremble and quake with trepidation. "Mm, this just won't do." You felt a nail trace the base of your skull, dipping down until it met the start of your shirt. You could feel the way he licked his lips in delight, and he could feel how you flinched when the material began to unravel. The threads were easily cut as he dragged down his sharp files, and with the fibres being cut you noticed how the temperature began to shift. It was only when your back was entirely exposed that the chill from the crisp air struck you. Your sleeves were also torn in a matter of seconds.

Anti had no intention of releasing your held-up arms yet.

You felt how the item of clothing sagged off your shoulders, but it was still there, concealing your front top-half. Anti tutted and his eyes flitted up to the frozen observer. "Remove it." The tension was palpable, especially as you faced Chase's conflicted visage.

He was quick to leave you in your now bare state. He'd ripped it clean off, chucked it aside and waited for yet another command. Your skin marked your shame and you wondered if you could become any redder than you already were.

You could.

And Anti made sure you did.

The glitch's gaze followed down Chase's build, down, down until it landed on what he had hoped for. A smirk rode along his face, crooked at the edges as new leverage fell into his hands. One hand resumed to keep you up whilst the other swept to your face and clasped your jaw. With a twist, he brought your attention to Chase's crotch. You squirmed in an attempt to pry your eyes away, but Anti's grip was solid.

"Look at how hard he is already. Imagine what'll happen when I tear everything from you. He won't be able to resist."

He let your head drop, allowed it to hang low from the way he suddenly released you. You grunted in response from the weight. You weren't fully aware of what Anti was doing with his now freed hand, but in the next second you felt the bed dip and with a raise of your head, you met a kneeling Chase. Anti hoisted you up higher until you were standing. Your waist was now at Chase's level.

Hands grasped your sides, keeping them in place, and you swallowed thickly before turning your head to focus on anything but this. Anti let you this time. That was until you felt teeth sink into your newly exposed flesh. For the first time, the noise that fled from your lips was a pleasurable one, and Anti ravished himself in it as he punctured further, eliciting a louder moan.

He withdrew his canines slowly, letting the sensation ripple through you and down to your core. Licking his lips, he hovered over your neck, lapping up the running rivulets. You could feel a buzz shake your figure as he hummed with amusement. Your hairs stood on end as he sucked harshly, draining any trace and drop of the crimson stream.

Your face suddenly flourished into pure scarlet as you felt the cold brush against your thighs. Anti had distracted you long enough for Chase to remove another one of your garments that now left you in nothing but your underwear. You bit your lip, rougher this time, and stifled a whimper from the realisation.

Anti snickered.

"I said completely, Chase." His hands shook at your sides, hovering just above the band that concealed your dignity. He was fighting so hard, so very hard. but Anti overpowered him effortlessly. It was almost insulting.

Thumbs slipped underneath your clothing and you pushed back, only finding yourself completely pressed against Anti's chest. There you stayed as Anti snaked an arm around your waist. Your lip quivered as you picked up the sensation of a breeze hitting your revealing bits of flesh, and a tear fell as Chase peeled the piece from you.

A tear fell from his own eye.

You were now stark naked and still lifted by the accursed creature behind you. Crossing your legs, you tried to cover up your shame, to give yourself some semblance of privacy. Anti wasn't having any of that.

He dropped you, letting you finally fall onto the bed to which you curled up on your side. There was no point in hiding, but you tried anyways. You lied between the two, facing Chase with a tearful haze. "Ch-" You were cut off immediately by the male behind you who had belted over your weak cry.

"Touch yourself."

Both you and Chase stiffened at the utterance. Anti smiled.

"You're so hard aren't you, Chase? Why don't you _relieve_ yourself?"

You witnessed how Chase shook, how his frame violently trembled, and how his hands slowly travelled down to unbutton his pants. He fished his cock out from his jeans, and you could see Anti wasn't wrong. You choked as another sob broke through, and you could feel your throat ache from the way it pushed past. Chase began stroking, pumping his member through his fist and like that little noises tumbled out. You would be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on.

As if he read your mind, Anti's hand snaked along, over your naked figure until fingers found your heated region. You weren't fast enough to stifle the gasp that his digits drew out of you.

Your attention on Chase had faded as your own eyes lidded from the waves of pleasure that washed over. Anti's fingers were fast, faster than yours could ever hope to be and as he continued you found yourself lost to the overwhelming bliss. He smirked as he observed you succumbing to his touch, so easily slipping into his control.

"Are you enjoying this, Puppet?"

You'd become limp in his possession, twitching every now and then whilst a string of moans grew louder and louder with each step that brought you closer to that sweet release. He'd nipped at your neck several times before planting kiss after kiss along your frame.

You nodded, weakly.

Anti chuckled into the back of your neck, ghosting over your pinpricked flesh with the warm tendrils of his breath.

"Are you going to cum for me, Puppet?"

You felt your face flare up, but as Anti's fingers moved once more you let out a stammered moan and fell right back into his clutches. Anti closed the distance between you two and had you whimpering as a mix of horror and pleasure settled in.

You keened as emptiness met you. Anti had withdrawn his fingers and now you were bucking into the air at nothing. He grinned at the sight before slipping both digits in his mouth. He coated them in saliva, assisted by his reptilian tongue which wrapped lazily around the two. Then they were back, delighting your core, leaving you to spasm outrageously. A cacophony of carnal desire made Anti giggle.

Anti was hard, and he was making certain you felt it as he rubbed against you. He ground harshly, and with a growl, you felt the tickle of pixels grate your skin. Its vibrations surged through your body, and it was just the thing to teeter you over the edge.

He sneered in your ear, sending another series of shivers down your spine. Anti guided you through your orgasm, letting his skilful digits play their part as you came down from your high. Each touch he sent afterwards caused your body to jolt and you flinched at every stroke which only brought elation to the one who still teased you.

You were splayed out, tired and breathless, barely able to focus on anything but heavy breaths that left your languid state so drained and yet so pleasant.

Anti didn’t give you time to recover.

And you’d almost forgotten about the third party.

Chase neared his finish, just as you had, but instead of experiencing that euphoric release you had ended with, Anti had other plans.

“Stop.” His friction ceased, and you could hear a keening cry come from the male. The creature had denied him of what could’ve been the only trace of happiness, albeit artificial, that Chase would’ve been able to experience. “Come here.” The mattress shifted underneath you, and with all the energy you could muster up, you glanced up to see him. Chase’s face was flushed, red from what you could only presume was due to the activity he was just participating in. But his eyes…

People always said eyes were like a window into the soul, and if that were the case, then Chase’s soul was _shattered_.

A few more creaks of the bed and the two were behind you. There was more movement, which left you to only imagine what was going on. You didn’t dare turn, much as you wanted to. You could see shadows in the corner of your eyes. Anti was positioning Chase in some manner that filled you with dread. Your suspicions were only confirmed as hands grasped you, rough handling as they repositioned your limp existence.

Chase was kneeling, with hands behind his back, held by nothing but the air surrounding you all. Anti’s mind was the only restraint for him. A chuckle of approval came from behind and once again you felt his hands traverse your bare body. “Now Puppet, you’re gonna be good and wrap those lips of yours around Chase’s cock. I think he deserves a little treat.”

Before you had a chance to respond, Anti shoved you forward. You smacked into Chase and he grunted quietly. “Don’t keep him waiting. Go on.” That wasn’t a suggestion despite Anti being surprisingly passive.

You realised soon enough why he’d been so gentle.

You still stared onwards, unsure how exactly to approach the task. Anti scoffed and tugged at your hair, twisting it back until you whined. “Stubborn, aren’t you?” With a click of his tongue, his attention once again switched to the silent ego. An exchange of glances was enough to send the message across, and with your mouth opened from the pain, Chase shoved into your orifice. A guttural moan left him, and with your lips tightening around his member, he groaned even louder. What sounded more or less like a gagging noise was drowned out as he slipped further into you. You’d pushed up, using your arms to stabilise yourself and in the process perked the area Anti had been waiting for.

The sound of unbuckling and unzipping led the tips of your ears to blaze with a furious red, but you couldn’t focus on what was going on. Not when Chase was thrusting into you like some human fleshlight. You had to keep up unless you wanted to end up choking and spluttering all over him. But you knew even then he’d keep going. For Anti was tugging the strings.

A scream ripped from your throat and sent ripples of vibrations down Chase’s member. He shuddered from them and with your continued buzzing, eyes began to roll back and his tongue lolled out. He was panting, barely able to ground himself, having nothing but you to rely on. Another cry left your throat and Chase tensed from the heat building in the pit of his stomach.

“God, you’re still so fucking wet.”

Anti rammed into you, burying himself up till the hilt before immediately pulling out and slamming back in with just as much force. Your legs were giving in, shaking wildly as he violated you, pulverised you, wrecked you. And you could do _nothing_ about it.

“Do you like it when I fuck you, Puppet?” You winced and your back arched as he upped the pace. There was a flash of competitiveness behind those swirling neons. Chase had somehow met with Anti’s original rhythm and the demon wasn’t having any of that. So, he sped up, moving back and forth into you like a piston, and if you even slipped up for a second, you would’ve toppled over helplessly.

His breath nipped your skin before a growl reached your reddened ears, leaving you to tremor in fear. He rasped before striking back into you and you squeaked from the brute strength.

“Nothing but a useless toy for my needs.”

Chase stammered as his head knocked the back of your throat and you stomached a gag but try as you might, you couldn’t fend off the tears that threatened to fall. Another thrust into you had Anti finding your sweet spot, and you trembled, limbs going gelatinous as you barely managed to hold yourself up. You felt his chuckles trace your naked flesh, and this time you screamed as he ruined you.

“That’s it. Scream for me. Beg for your _Master_.”

You swallowed dryly, and Chase convulsed from the way you drew air with your lips still surrounding his manhood. An animalistic sound drilled into your ears as Anti hammered away, destroying you bit by bit. Static only intensified the pleasure you felt but Anti was sure to have you experiencing shocks of pain just as easily.

Within moments the sensations became overwhelming, and your throat vibrated wildly against Chase’s head as bursts of protest arose. The ego spasmed underneath and you could feel how the entirety of his body tensed up, how his muscles became taut and how his breaths and gasps made themselves audible.

Another surge of electricity brought you to murmur around Chase’s length. You noticed how he stopped, how he knocked his head back and relaxed, still buried in your mouth. Then there was a sudden warmth filling you as his cock pulsed against the walls of your throat, strings pumping into you in long, thick strands. A slam at your rear almost brought you to splutter.

“ _Swallow_.”

And you did.

Chase shook uncontrollably as you drunk in his release. Anti hadn’t forgotten about how he was still inside you, no, he was all too aware. Seeing the other shake was exhilarating and the indescribable expression on his face was utterly ravishing for the glitch. He sparked into you, tickling your insides with a myriad of pixels that once again drew out shrieks.

The overstimulation led Chase to double over, and he gasped and panted before he pulled away. Falling on his side, he shrunk into himself and curled up. You watched as he mirrored your own patterns from earlier, with quickened breaths and short gasps and how his body glistened in the room from the slick layers of sweat he was covered in.

Your attention was drawn towards his vulnerable position until it was snatched away from yet another abrupt plunge. Now you were stammering, and you slumped over, no longer having the platform of Chase to keep you up. Your face was pressed into the mattress below, and Anti used it to his advantage. He shoved you completely into the surface and you whined from the pressure while he cackled.

“Heh, you should see yourself. So pathetic. You like being my cum-dump dontcha?”

You inadvertently clenched around his length and Anti groaned from satisfaction.

“So fucking _tight_ for me.”

You were leaking, dripping like a faucet. You hadn’t stopped when Anti had worked his fingers in you. A wicked idea sprouted in his mind, taking root and soon enough you’d collapsed as the emptiness became drowned out by the familiar touch.

With his expertise, your focus and grasp on reality faltered and you became glazed over with nothing but arousal, pleasure and desire. Your lust had increased by tenfold and you no longer fought against him. You let Anti use you. You let him overpower you. You were his toy.

His _puppet_.

The times you spilled over became a blur. Anti merely continued, charging into you with sporadic movements that led you to the babbling and drooling mess you were now. Your eyes had rolled back into your skull and your tongue had lolled out, letting breathless pants emerge in quick succession. They slipped out of you with the same pace as Anti’s thrusts, and you swore your chest would burst through your ribcage at any given moment.

“Look at you. What a fucking mess.” His neck craned, and he loomed over you, hovering right above your ear. His cold breath ghosted over your pink flesh, but you didn’t react this time, not when your mind was swimming with nothing but utter lust. It was like a drug. Complete ecstasy.

You were _addicted_.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum, Puppet. You’re going to feel so good. So full. You want that, don’t you?”

Your lips moved to form words, straining to vocalise them. “A-Anti…”

Without warning, there was an immediate yank at your head, and you recognised that he’d grabbed a fistful of your locks.

“ _Master_.” He corrected.

You whined from the agony and his vice grip only steeled as he listened to your complaints.

“M- Ma- Master.” You stammered, but it was good enough for Anti. That was evident from the blood-curdling giggle that erupted from behind.

As the laugh faded, you heard the bed creak. He’d cocked his head to the side, glaring down at the ego who was still clutching his figure, trembling like a weakling.

“Chase.” You heard him whimper and choke on a sob but his body reacted all the same. Anti just had to pull the strings. “Underneath. Now.”

Anti hauled you up, and you screamed from the way he tugged you back using nothing but the strands on your head. Over your sobs you could hear how the bed shuffled and how Chase was now directly below you, staring up with a look that snapped your heartstrings.

Before you could internally comment on it, Anti sniggered and lowered your body. The bunch of hair he still held remained firm, and he positioned you to wherever he saw fit.

You’d forgotten about the fact his cock was still inside you, and when he’d pushed forward, you gasped loudly as he struck your sensitive spot.

“Chase, be a good boy and use that tongue of yours.” You felt his body seize up, and you could see with the proximity you two had how his teeth gritted, and his jaw clenched. But just as it had shut, it unhinged, and Chase rose to meet your dripping lust. At once you threw your head back and allowed your desire to become apparent with a shameless groan. Anti took it as a sign to resume his pounding, and soon all you were left with was the engulfing sound of skin slapping on skin and your own slurred sounds that spelt arousal.

The way Chase moved his tongue, flicked it around and around and the way Anti battered into you without mercy had you experiencing a swirl of sensations that left you completely and utterly defeated. Physically you were there, convulsing constantly, jerking with each rotation from the accursed muscle and from how Anti never failed to hit your core, but mentally you were afar. You were mindless, unable to focus on anything but the way the two worked into you, eliciting those salacious noises that reduced you to a dirty slut.

You could feel something snaking its way through, slipping into your mind, wrapping around and around, tying itself until you were entangled. You couldn’t fight it, you wouldn’t be able to, not when you were a panting, soiled mess, too busy drooling on the bed. Anti adored the sight, he drank it in, savoured it with a lick of his lips. Static flooded your ears, and slowly it crossed your vision, blanketing reality.

You let out a quivered moan, stammered it out as Chase’s tongue dragged out yet another blissful end. But he didn’t stop, and you cried as he kept going, kept circling and circling until you felt fire brim within you.

As you came yet again, Anti was delivered with a tight squeeze and his throat rumbled as a moan surfaced whilst his motions slowed. With your hair still in his clenched fist, he pulled tautly, and you whimpered from the jolt of pain. You shuddered as Chase never ceased to delight himself in your fluids, and the way you pulsed brought Anti to shiver as he filled you up, right to the brim.

He grabbed your ass with both hands, letting your head fall as he released his grasp on your now messy heap of hair. His nails dug in and dragged along the curvature of your plump behind. You could feel the way his talons threatened to split your skin. They were sure to leave a mark for you to stare in awe at later.

Like the rivulets Chase had emptied into you with, you sensed Anti pulsating deep within you, and as promised he dumped his load until you were well and truly full. As he pulled out of you, you trembled from the way his length rubbed against your walls, he snickered as he spied how you dribbled with his seed.

A slap echoed off your rear and resounded throughout the room. Your yelp only accentuated Anti’s amusement. That was the signal for Chase to stop too.

Anti cast a long glance at you two, analysing your heaving figures as if he were some director of some pornographic masterpiece. A shit-eating grin once again spread like wildfire, reaching from ear to ear.

“Wasn’t that fun?” He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, never once breaking his eye-contact from you two. “Such good Puppets. You two might even get another turn seeing how you behaved so well for me.” A snapping fizzle caught your ears and in the next second claws were raking your scalp, carding through your mop of hair affectionately.

“Another one for my collection. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.” He chuckled, and the tones hit you as if they were the sweetest sounds you’d ever heard. It dripped like honey, and you found yourself coated in the sticky substance, entwined in its sugary prison.

“Chase tried so hard y’know, begged me to leave you alone. Pleaded for your safety. For your freedom.” His nails seemed to sharpen as the words left him, and you cowered underneath his control. “Thought he knew better than to make deals with the _devil_.” A snicker. Your heart skipped a beat.

In the distance, you heard Chase growl. It was subdued, cloaked by the very same grasp Anti had on you now, but still, the sound was just audible enough to pick up. Your stomach churned as you spied the glint of canines peaking out. The same ones that had been dripping with your blood earlier.

He combed through your locks one last time.

“You’re mine now.”

Once again, the sea of static rushed into your head, taking over every sense, every thought, everything.

“My _Puppet_.”

You felt your throat constrict as if you were drowning, but your hands wouldn’t move to pry whatever was asphyxiating you, they wouldn’t listen. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t see, you couldn’t feel.

You couldn’t do anything.

“ _Forever_.”


End file.
